New Recruits
by Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee
Summary: After countless failed attempts to defeat Yugi Motou, Marik is running out of ideas fast. But just when he is about to give up for good, he stumbles upon a book, and comes across two diabolical characters who could be the key to his victory...


AN: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or YGOTAS, which belong respectively to Kazuki Takahashi and LittleKuriboh. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review to tell me what you thought!

"Hey, Bakura! Hey, Bakura! Hey, Bakura!"

Bakura snapped his book shut, thoroughly pissed off. He scowled up at Marik, who was hopping up and down with excitement. The young man didn't appear to notice Bakura's fury- or, if he did, he paid no attention to it.

"Marik, if you say 'bail bonds' one more time, I swear to Zorc that I'll tear off your-"

"It's not that, Bakura!" Marik hurriedly interrupted him, and Bakura allowed himself to relax slightly. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, Bakura was curious. He'd heard enough inane chatter from Marik to last two lifetimes, but there was always the hope that one day when Marik opened his mouth, something that actually made sense would come out.

Alas, today was not that day.

"I have an idea, Bakura! An _evil_ idea!" Marik laughed triumphantly, and internally, Bakura sighed. None of Marik's 'evil' plans were even remotely evil, or logical in the slightest. All Bakura could do was smile and nod as Marik failed spectacularly to defeat the Pharaoh.

"Another one?" Marik was oblivious to the exasperation in Bakura's voice, and launched himself into an explanation.

"We will have a fifth Evil Council of Doom meeting, with two new members!" At this, Bakura perked up somewhat. That weird guy Paradox could be a useful ally if they ever needed to travel though time, although if he ever ran into Dartz, the repercussions could be huge. Maybe it would be best not to try.

"Who'll be joining us?" Bakura asked curiously, and Marik grinned. He held up a thick book, emblazoned with the title _Harry Potter_.

"Only Lord frigging Voldemort and Draco Malfoy!" Bakura felt the last of his already thin patience drain away and dissolve into utter bewilderment. Marik really was too stupid for words.

"What?" Marik leapt onto the sofa beside Bakura with an earnest gleam in his eyes, and Bakura could practically feel the confidence radiating from the boy. Not to mention the sheer idiocy.

"These two are the most evil of evil villains, Bakura. The lowest of the low. And they can do freaking _magic_, Bakura! Freaking _magic_! And there are all these cool spells, like- like Avada Kedaaah, and Crucio, and-" If Bakura didn't stop Marik now, the fool would never shut up. He clamped one hand over Marik's mouth, silencing him instantly. Marik squirmed under his grip, not liking being quietened so forcibly, and when Bakura finally removed his hand, Marik shot him a wounded look.

"They're fictional characters, you imbecile." Bakura snapped, but Marik wasn't to be put off. He sat straighter, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"In a way, we're all fictional characters." He replied, and Bakura rolled his eyes derisively. From anyone else, it probably would have sounded wise. From Marik, it just sounded stupid.

"Marik, that's very profound, and I'm astonished you came up with it." Marik began to look rather proud, but Bakura continued.

"But when I say they're fictional characters, I mean they're _really_ fictional. They're just book characters." He explained, expecting Marik's smug smile to fade away as he realized just how dumb he was being. Instead, Marik looked even more smug, if that was even possible.

"Not so!" He declared, holding up a black and white printed photograph of a very angry man with no nose. Bakura sighed, shaking his head.

"That's Ralph Fiennes." He stated tersely, exasperated with the whole thing. He looked down longingly at his closed book, before a very unmanly yelp of alarm slipped out of his mouth when the book was snatched straight out of his lap. He looked sideways at Marik, who wore an unhappy frown.

"Florence Fluffy Bakura"- Bakura winced as Marik emphasized each word- "I am sick of you ignoring me every time I try to explain one of my evil plans to you. I know not all of my plans have gone perfectly-"

"That's an understatement." Bakura muttered, and Marik's eyes narrowed as he glared at the spirit. The next thing Bakura knew, the _Harry Potter_ book had crashed down onto his head, and another girly yelp escaped him as pain radiated through every part of his body.

"Would you shut the eff up, already?" Marik demanded, eyes blazing. Bakura was so unused to seeing Marik furious that he couldn't help but laugh at the strange sight. Marik stood in front of him with both hands on his hips; a fire in his eyes and a fierce scowl on his face. The laughter only infuriated Marik, but he was far too proud a person to storm off and scheme on his own. He waited for Bakura to fall silent, before he continued speaking as though there had been no interruption.

"But I am absolutely certain that _this_ plan will not fail. And do you know why I am so confident that this plan will succeed?" Marik looked expectantly at Bakura, but he couldn't find an answer in his mind.

"Enlighten me." He spoke eventually, preparing himself for the worst. Had Marik discovered some secret power of the Millennium Rod? Was Melvin responsible for this plan?

When Marik finally spoke though, his answer was one that Bakura would never have expected in a million years.

"Because I have already found Malfoy and Voldemort, and they have agreed to join the Evil Council."

AN: Well, I really hope you enjoyed reading this. It's based off of the Abridged characters rather than the original ones, so I apologize for any confusion. Please leave a review!


End file.
